


Drive In

by Sparesmom



Category: Hart to Hart
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparesmom/pseuds/Sparesmom
Summary: Jonathan and Jennifer plan special surprises for each others birthday.
Relationships: Jonathan Hart & Jennifer Hart
Kudos: 6





	Drive In

Drive In  
by Candyce Clanton

Chapter One

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." The party was a rousing success, the hundred or so guests mingling around the house offered frequent toasts to the birthday girl and Max had outdone himself fixing her favorite foods. But Jonathan got the prize for the most memorable moments. She had woken up to one of Mrs Fitzsimmons signature pale pink boxes beside her on the bed. The white Chinese silk negligee was hand painted with peonies and calligraphy and made her feel sexy and desirable, a feeling that had been in short supply in the last few months. 

Her birthdays had never bothered her before so this wave of difficulty about turning fifty had been a shock. It seemed like overnight the reading glasses went from a fashion statement to a necessity, she no longer drank coffee past lunchtime, and for the first time she’d had to ask Jonathan to stop what he was doing and retrieve a bottle of massage oil from her bathroom, it was like a slap in the face to her ego. She had cried for her lost youth and Jonathan held her tenderly and let her mourn, whispering quiet words of support until she was ready to try again. Then he loved her slowly with his mouth and slippery, oily hands, proving again that a change didn’t mean an end. 

In the morning when they came downstairs Jennifer’s place at the table was covered with the big Revere dome they only used for formal dinners and holidays. Max had polished the silver to a high shine and when he lifted it with a flourish she discovered a special birthday treat next to her veggie omelet. Max stacked several silver dollar cranberry pancakes into a breakfast cupcake frosted with orange whipped cream and a candle.

“Happy birthday Missus H. The big five oh.” Jennifer’s smile could best be described as half hearted in response to Max’s words but she dutifully made her wish and blew out the candle for him. 

“Are you going to share that wish, Darling?” Jonathan asked quietly.

“You’ll get the benefit of it.” She blushed remembering the hours he had spent reassuring her until they’d both been exhausted and fell asleep tangled together in the center of the big bed. After breakfast she and Jonathan went for a leisurely stroll around the duck pond in the park. They held hands and talked the way they hadn’t had time for in far too long. Jonathan didn’t bring up her concerns about aging and losing her sexuality directly but he did talk about some of the fears he had faced around his own fiftieth birthday, especially being married to a younger, and very sexually expressive, woman. He told her how he worried about being able to satisfy her, or maybe just losing interest in sex altogether the way many of his contemporaries did. 

“I wasted several months thinking that a steady stream of extravagant gifts was necessary to keep you interested, but eventually I realized that the only distance and insecurities were my own. You were the same loving woman you had always been. The same as you will always be. And it doesn’t matter how many candles are on your birthday cake, or even when this turns white.” He fingered a fiery lock of hair that brushed across her shoulders. “You’ll always be my Red, and no matter how old we get I will never stop wanting to make love to you.” He took her by the shoulders and kissed her hard. It was long and passionate and he was utterly uncaring who was around to see them.

“... Happy birthday dear Jennifer, happy birthday to you.” The champagne flowed freely as the myriad of guests came forward to offer their congratulations. As always, the Harts had requested no gifts but rather donations to the Mission Street Orphanage or the Wildlife Foundation. It was nearing midnight when the last guest left but Jennifer was keyed up and humming. Normally Jonathan would ground her with dancing and then make love to her until she was ready to sleep but tonight he had a better plan in mind.

“Max, is it ready?” He called out. 

“Just waiting for the signal,” came a gravel voiced reply from the kitchen. 

“Ssst,” Jonathan whistled across his tongue and Freeway trotted into the room with a metallic jingle. Jonathan patted the lap of Jennifer’s party dress for Freeway to jump up and give her kisses and she discovered her key ring clipped to the dog’s collar.

“What is this?” She asked with that cute, puzzled expression that always made Jonathan smile.

“Aren’t those your keys, Darling?” His overly innocent expression told her something was up and she unclipped the ring to hold it up.

“Yes, it’s my keys, but why would Freeway have my keys?” 

“Are you sure those are yours?”

“Of course I’m sure. There’s my house key, and the key to my car, and… wait, this isn’t my car key. What is this?” She examined the black fob that had a double heart engraved into it and somewhat clumsily filled in with red nail polish. “Jonathan, what is the meaning of this?”

“It means I’m stalling because Max needed an extra minute to set up the next part of your surprise.” He grinned that little-boy-with-a-secret smile at her, the one that always melted her heart. Just then Max came through the front door.

“All set Mr. H. Mrs. H you’re gonna want this.” He reached into the coat closet and held out her white cashmere coat. She jumped slightly as Jonathan stepped up behind her and covered her eyes with his warm hands. 

“What are you up to?” She questioned suspiciously but Jonathan merely guided her toward the door. Even for November the southern California night was chilly, but the sky was uncharacteristically clear and the stars twinkled in the velvety purple darkness. She tugged her coat closer around her as Jonathan led her forward a few more steps. She felt the moment the bricks by the front door changed to the flagstone driveway and Jonathan uncovered her eyes with a flourish.

Chapter Two 

“Ta da.” Jennifer opened her eyes. There in the driveway, draped in a giant white bow, stood a new red Corvette convertible. “Admit it, Darling. The Lincoln isn’t really your style. Oh, I know it got great ratings from Consumer Reports, and it’s a fine car. But it’s just not you. When I look at you I still see the sexy woman in the Mercedes racing me to the Golden Goose, the woman who was so beautiful and free that I lost my head and crashed my favorite sports car because I was too busy watching her. When you drive the Lincoln it’s just a way to get from one place to another. I wanted you to have a car that makes you feel as sexy as you looked racing around those curves because that’s how I still see you.”

Jennifer was overcome, more by his sweet words than the gift itself, but he was right. Somewhere along the way she had dimmed her fire, she didn’t know when it had happened, or why. Jonathan certainly never tried to tame her, he loved the feisty streak of wildness in her and she realized that her attitude lately must have been hard on him as well. Her arms spontaneously flung around his neck told him he’d chosen exactly the right gift to cheer her up, now he only needed to convince her of the need for part two. 

“Let’s go for a drive,” he suggested.

“Jonathan, it’s after midnight. Wouldn’t you rather go upstairs?” She pressed her body against him suggestively. It made him happy to see her this way again, it had been far too long that she seemed to be missing her usual spark. His body responded immediately, just like it always responded to her touch, but he took her hands gently in his own and shifted just enough to talk to her without being distracted.

“I love nothing more than going upstairs with you, Darling. But I think right now you need this more. You need to find that girl, the one who loves racing the highway with the wind in her hair. Let’s take a drive up the coast, just you and me, and the stars to guide us.” He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed each one in turn. Giddiness was welling up in Jennifer with the lightness of champagne bubbles as Jonathan led her to the driver’s side and set her in the seat. 

“Don’t wait up Max, we may stop for the night somewhere.” Jonathan called back over his shoulder as Jennifer started slowly away from the house. Once she hit the Pacific Coast Highway she opened the throttle to the empty road. She wasn't really speeding much but with every mile Jonathan could see the years falling away, her smile was wider than he'd seen it lately, and her shoulders loosened as she shifted through the gears.

He spotted the sign for a scenic overlook and directed her into a small parking area on the bluffs. 

“Dance with me, Darling.” He scrolled through the radio stations until he stopped on Lena Horne singing “I’m Glad There Is You” and stepped out of the car to take her hand again. They danced in the headlights, holding each other close, until another car pulled into the small overlook. This one had blue lights on it’s roof and a Highway Patrol officer stepped out.

“Everything all right here?... Ma’am, do you need help?” The uniformed young man directed his questions at Jennifer, obviously convinced she needed rescuing.

“No, Officer… umm...Martinez. I suddenly had the urge to go dancing. My husband was kind enough to oblige me. You see, it’s my birthday.” Once again that wide, unguarded smile lit her face and the young cop quickly swept into a courtly bow.

“In that case ma’am, may I have the next dance. If your husband doesn’t mind of course.” The radio segued into Bob Rawleigh singing “How Can I Remember” as Jonathan graciously handed her over to Officer Martinez who proved to be a competent dancer, waltzing her around the small gravel clearing in her party dress until the song finished.

“Thank you Officer, that was lovely.”

“Thank you Ma’am. My baby sister took ballroom dancing lessons when she was fifteen and I used to help her practice. You rekindled a wonderful memory. I’d better be headin’ back on the road. You folks be careful and get yourselves home safe.” The Harts danced a few more minutes before Jonathan suggested they call it a night and head for home.

“Why the sudden rush, Darling? Max isn’t expecting us. We’re almost halfway to Santa Luesa, we could be kissing on the beach when the sun comes up.” 

“Maybe we can drive down next week, but tonight I need to get you home Mrs. Hart.”

“But why?”

Jonathan waved an arm at the pretty little sports car.

“No back seat.”

Chapter Three 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…” Jennifer knelt on the bed in her white negligee, holding a breakfast tray and doing her best Marilyn Monroe impression. Jonathan’s blue pajamas were rumpled and his shirt unbuttoned as he blinked at her and groggily sat up. She’d let him sleep late even though she was bursting to give him his birthday gift and now it was closer to lunchtime than breakfast.

“Shirred eggs with bacon, grapefruit, toast, marmalade and chutney, your favorite, and black coffee, that Australian roast you like so much. Have I forgotten anything?” She lifted the warming covers off of each dish as she spoke, flashing him a quick wink as she uncovered the jars of fruit spread. 

“This looks wonderful Darling, and it smells even better, but umm… what’s this one?” He pointed at a small silver dome with a bow on the handle.

“Gee, I’m not sure.” Jennifer’s puzzled look was thoroughly unconvincing. “Maybe the birthday fairy left it.” 

“The birthday fairy? And would this birthday fairy happen to have red hair and favor vintage negligees? Because I’d really like to thank her in person.”

“You know, I think she just might at that. But maybe you better see what it is first. After all, what if you don’t like it?”

“Oh, I’m sure the birthday fairy knows what I like. And if not, she certainly knows a few tricks to make it up to me.” Jonathan waggled his eyebrows at her but obediently lifted the little cover to find an odd looking key. It had been cleaned and polished recently but it was obviously very old, with a squat shaft and large, cloverleaf head. 

“Did the birthday fairy happen to mention what this goes to?” Jonathan picked it up and examined it carefully but there were no markings to identify it. 

“You know… she did not. But I did hear someone rustling about in the garage last night. Maybe she left a clue in there,”

“The garage hmm?” Jonathan climbed out of bed and swapped his wrinkled pajama shirt for his favorite paisley dressing gown.

All the way down the stairs and across the house Jennifer had to stare at the floor so her face wouldn’t give her away. She’d had this idea in the back of her mind for quite a while but after all the effort Jonathan had gone to making her birthday extra memorable she knew she wanted to do something very special for him. Fortunately for her, Max kept meticulous records. He disappeared into his file cabinets for a couple of hours and tracked down the information she needed. Then her mission became a scavenger hunt to find exactly what she was looking for and make sure it was perfect for him. By the time they reached the door leading into the spacious garage she was practically bursting, biting her tongue to keep the surprise inside. 

Max had fulfilled his part perfectly. The 1934 Packard convertible was positioned to maximum advantage under the banks of long fluorescent lights. He must have spent half the night polishing it after he got it into place, there wasn’t a single fingerprint on the gleaming body or a speck of dust marring the whitewall tires and upholstery. The many coats of dark red lacquer shimmered softly like a decanter of the purest claret the color was named for. Jonathan was stunned speechless for several moments, just standing in the chilly garage staring at the beautiful car. 

“Do you like it, Darling?” Jennifer finally asked when he still hadn’t spoken.

“Max taught me to drive in a car just like this.” His voice was hushed but it still echoed in the cavernous space.

“Actually, Max taught you to drive this car. I tracked the VIN to a dealer in North Carolina and had it shipped here. Max helped me match the original color and upholstery. I’ve never been able to give you a piece of your history but I hope this reminds you of happy times.” Jonathan suddenly turned away and ‘coughed’ several times into his elbow but fortunately Jennifer had the foresight to tuck an extra hanky into the pocket of her robe, knowing well how emotional her husband could be about sentimental gifts.

“Darling, you are a never ending wonder and delight.” He managed to choke out at last, pulling her into a long embrace.

“I take it you are satisfied with the birthday fairy’s choice?” She asked in a teasing lilt.

“I am very satisfied with the birthday fairy’s choice. But more importantly, I am completely head over heels in love with the birthday fairy herself. And I certainly hope she will give me a chance to express my appreciation.” He kissed her neck, sliding his hands down to cup her butt and hold her close against him. 

“Let’s go for a ride.” She purred in his ear.

“I thought that’s what I was attempting to do.”

“Very funny, that’s not what I meant. I’ve supervised this restoration for almost three months and I want you to take me for a drive.”

Jonathan tried once more to tempt her back into bed while they were getting ready but she allowed him only a few minutes of fooling around in the shower before she hopped out and began dressing in warm layers, February in a convertible would definitely be a battle with the elements. Jonathan had already laid out his grey suit with the blue tie to wear today so she slipped into a soft knitted dress of vivid jacaranda blue with a slender silver chain belt and the tall, grey boots he’d bought her in Italy last year. A silver pashmina draped over one shoulder completed the look and they made a striking pair coming down the stairs together. 

Chapter Four 

Sam Jensen blew on his hands in the chilly air. The drive in was closed until April so he didn’t know why he had to show up once a week and fire up the projectors. The owner, that fat cat Mr. Armbruster, said something about keeping the mechanisms greased but Sam thought it was just an excuse to make busy work for him. He let himself into the projection shed and loaded an old reel of Sabrina into the machinery. The sun had dropped just low enough for him to make out the picture on the giant screen to verify it was running correctly. He would let it run for half an hour, checking that the soundtrack was properly synced and the take up reel was set to the right speed. 

When he’d first taken the job back in October he would spend several hours in the empty lot enjoying whole movies alone, but as the autumn had deepened into a cold, damp winter the allure had paled and now he did his job as quickly as possible, looking forward to the hot shower and cold beer that awaited him at home. 

It was still too early in the afternoon for the film to be very visible but Sam could see well enough to verify the projector was operating correctly… But what was that jumpy shadow in the lower right quadrant? It was blurred and indistinct but it definitely didn’t belong to the film. He was going to have to leave the sheltered projection shed and cross the wide parking area to check the huge screen for damage. He zipped his jacket higher and tugged the knitted watch cap low over his ears but he didn’t bother with the big flashlight. Whatever had happened to the screen wouldn’t take long to examine, he would simply document the problem and Mr. Armbruster would send a repairman next week. 

Sam was about halfway across the empty lot when he realized the shadowy spot was moving. It happened on occasion, hormonal teenagers didn’t let the lack of a movie or the chain stretched across the driveway stop them. This time the kids had parked behind the big screen and the combination of the setting sun and the projector lights had come together in such a way as to cast their shadows onto the screen larger than life. He could see the two shadows merging into one but this didn’t seem to be the hurried and furtive movements of the teenagers he expected. There was none of the uncertain fumbling that usually accompanied such a pair. This couple moved as though they had all the time in the world and with an ease and fluidity that oddly made him think of dancing. 

Kids or not, Sam knew Mr. Armbruster would expect him to run them off but somehow he didn’t want to interfere. Finally, he decided to take one quick look behind the screen and as long as no laws were being broken he would busy himself elsewhere until the couple left on their own. Some parts of the tableaux were exactly what he expected. The pair were indeed together in the backseat, and it was rather obvious that they were occupied doing exactly what he expected to find them doing. But these were clearly not desperate teenagers in a jalopy. Sam didn’t know much about cars but he would bet the one this couple was in cost more than his salary for the year. The woman in the blue dress seemed to have gathered all the colors of the sunset into her hair and the man she was with had eyes for nothing but her as she moved over him. Even from this distance Sam could see the reverence in the way he touched her. 

Sam looked down at the ground and withdrew silently even though the couple were oblivious to everything but each other. He returned to the little projection shed and busied himself cleaning and dusting every bit of equipment until he heard the big car leave the lot with no idea they hadn’t been alone. 

the end


End file.
